Airplanes
by barefoot11
Summary: The playground is a wild place. Alfred causes trouble wherever he goes; and Gilbert keeps getting himself in harm's way. But what about Francis? What is he up to this time? AU, Human names used, France/Cuba


It is normal, it is a natural occurrence. Every day it is the same – it rarely changes.

But some things are meant to change.

Imagine having a pretty large class of third and fourth graders, all from different backgrounds with noticeably differing personalities. It is subsequent to wonder how they all interact with one another, what friendships form, what rivalries heat up. They are at that age, after all, when they are given reasons to dislike or... _like_ one another.

The ratio is roughly a teacher to every nine students – so the pair of teachers that watch them on the playground converse with one another, watching as their little prodigies runs around.

Some of them run around a bit more enthusiastically than the rest. Alfred, wearing his bomber jacket that his father had given him (it falls all the way to his knees) pretends to be an airplane and makes the appropriate noises as he 'flies' around. Most of the time, he'll run into other people as he does so – he doesn't apologize, but he will scream, "You're dead now, I shot you! Fall down, fall down!"

Most of the children have learned to ignore his behavior. Except for Arthur, who loves to push him down whenever he comes close – and except for Estefan.

Estefan is a naturally violent boy, for some reason or another – and since Alfred likes to sneak-steal his lunch money or pull on his hair, whenever Alfred runs into him, Estefan will usually roar in anger and begin to chase him around the playground. Alfred finds it fun, thinks it to be a game.

Which it is, but soon enough, it always gets out of hand.

Alfred runs around, shrieking, and eventually finds his brother, usually playing hopscotch with Gilbert. Alfred grabs Matthew's hands, and spins them around quickly and quickly until, when they stop, Estefan can't tell them apart – and, without fail, he'll set his eyes on Matthew.

Matthew will scream, and begin running for his life, clutching his toy bear to his chest. Estefan will give chase. Gilbert will laugh for a while, finding it funny, but after a while, he'll go in search of his friend, then he'll get distracted. (By Elizaveta's forlorn lunch box.)

Estefan will run after the wrong boy for quite a long time.

Meanwhile, Alfred giggles loudly and goes to find Arthur. Then he'll drag him into their secret hiding spot, claiming, "Estefan can't find me here! And if he does, you can be the damsel in distress I'll save!"

From this moment on, today, their little ritual is changed forever.

Francis looks up from the flowers he'd been tending to on the outskirts of playground, hearing his cousin's screaming. What's this? he thinks, and then he sees the person chasing him.

A grin lights up his face.

He cleans his hands on his shorts, and hurries to the duo. When Matthew is cornered, Francis comes out of thin air and protects him with his hands outstretched. "Stop there, evil doer!" Francis shouts to Estefan, who stands, exhausted and bewildered, before him. "This will lead you no where!"

As Francis is giving his speech, little Matthew slips away. He's going to save Gilbert from being pummeled by Elizaveta, because he stole her chocolate snack again. Elizaveta has taken a shovel from Romano's stash at the sandbox (he shouted and shouted until Antonio, sitting near by, gave him a tomato from his lunch bin) and is currently smacking Gilbert over the head with it, while Gilbert laughs and hurries to stuff the whole snack into his mouth. Matthew aims to take the shovel away from Elizaveta, but how...

Francis crosses his arms and smiles cheekily. "Why don't you do something more productive?" And he points to the taller boy, his other hand on his hip – the tip of his tongue sticks out and he winks. "Why don't you chase after _me_ instead?" He flirts like he'd seen his father do.

First, Estefan is confused – what? Where did Alfred go? Who is this boy?

Francis convinces him, "I promise you'll get a special prize if you catch me~!"

A special prize? Estefan is sold – even if it's probably the boy's lunch money, Estefan could always use some chump's lunch money. Alfred had 'accidentally' taken his earlier, the stupid-head. "You're on," he emits, the first words he's said all day.

Francis squeals in excitement and begins to run, and run fast – he checks over his shoulder to see that, in fact, Estefan is after him. Ha! he thinks. He takes a quick corner and past across a part of the building – when he looks through the window, he sees Roderich playing elegantly over the school's grand piano, in the music room. Vash is sitting beside him – neither enjoys the rambunctiousness of the outside. And then Francis passes, his breathing quickening just a bit.

He laughs as he jumps over a pile of hula-hoops, toward the back of the building. But then a forgotten a problem arises – the fence! The fence; he can't possibly go through the fence! Uh-oh. And Estefan is catching up.

Francis finally reaches this doomed fence, turning and pressing his back against it. Then one, two – Estefan is standing before him, breathing laboriously: though heavier than Francis is.

"I caught you," Estefan says lazily, needlessly; "Now where's my prize?"

Squirming, Francis purses his lips. "But it's a secret," he whines, falling into his trap; useless. "You'll have to close your eyes!"

Why is lunch money a secret? Estefan wonders. Maybe it's hidden in a special spot, and Francis doesn't want him to see where it's located. Okay, he can give Francis that respect. He puts a hand out stubbornly and mumbles, "This better be quick."

"Oh, it'll be," purrs Francis, in a tone completely opposite of what he'd used previously.

Estefan finds this odd but – hey, it's still lunch money.

But nothing is ever pressed into his hand; no loose change or crumbled bills are sliding onto his skin. Where is it? Estefan thinks, just as it's finally given to him.

Lips tenderly, awkwardly, experimentally against his.

Estefan reels, taking many steps backward. He turns red naturally, and furiously rubs at his lips. "Hey, no fair, kid!" he shouts, angered. "That's not what I want!"

Francis looks very pleased. "You didn't _say_ what you want," he whispers, rolling on his feet. "And that's what I _wanted_ to give you! You should feel special; that was my _first_."

His too, Estefan realizes. "You –"

"And I'm not 'kid'," Francis complains, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm Francis! Nice to meet you."

Estefan growls dangerously, and they give chase again.

And Alfred can make airplane noises from then on, all day long, without fear.

But Elizaveta still needs to watch her lunch box.

* * *

**A/N**: -cowers- Look, you all can now see my secret crack!pairing! If you want to know how I thought of it, go ahead and ask, but it's not an interesting story. xD

Is anyone else interested in this pairing~? It's just, with all of my OTPs - France is left out of the circle, and I kind of wanted to find someone for him and I'm like ah! Cuba~! xD

I'm thinking about making a spy!AU with them, but… no interest equals no story. xD

**R&R** if you please~!


End file.
